


what it takes

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Some things require sacrifices.
Relationships: Aida/Jiaying (Agents of Shield)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	what it takes

"C’mon, love, you can take more than that,"Aida said, running her fingers through Jiaying’s hair slowly. She was beginning to feel a slight stiffness in her muscles but it wasn’t bad yet. She could keep going.

Jiaying lifted her head from where she’d settled against Aida’s chest, one hand remaining on her cheek. It was just resting there, now, thumb stroking idly.

"I’m fine,"she said, and almost sounded it.

"So am I,"Aida said, pulling her closer again to kiss her."You’re not well yet. You can take more energy."

Jiaying huffed and rolled her eyes but pressed another kiss to Aida’s lips before arguing,"You’re barely fine. I don’t want to hurt you."

"You won’t,"Aida said. She healed much faster than her partner."Functionally immortal, remember?"

"Well, that makes two of us." Jiaying settled back down with a yawn, nuzzling her face into the crook of Aida’s neck."I’ll just sleep it off."

“That’ll work, too,”Aida mumbled, her own eyelids feeling quite heavy. She wrapped her arms around Jiaying.“Sleep well, love.”

Jiaying kissed her collarbone, a featherlight touch.“You too, darling.”

It would take longer, but they had all the time in the world.


End file.
